blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Concert Day Show Must Go On
Plot While getting ready for Concert Day, The Guys help the Light Thief qualm her fear of the dark and Stylee's stage fright. Trivia *This is the first episode where Kipper started talking, she'll continue to talk in more episodes onward. *The group (Jackson, Jordan and Lily) will later appear with Ryan and Beth in A Fun Fun Snowy Day and The Best Spring Break Ever. *This is Sheila's first appearance. Songs #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Having Fun Song #Let's Put on a Show #Being Together #Let's Go #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #I Used To Be Afraid #I Am Brave #By Myself #The Kangaroo Hop #The Real Music In You #Mr. Sun #The Friendship Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary (The Masked Avenger) #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Stacey Depass as Stylee #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Melissa Rauch as Light Thief #Tajja Isen as Lily #Addison Holley as Talia #Erin Matthews as Sheila #Andrew Sabiston as Sam #Emilie Claire Barlow as Sammy #Millie Davis as Dena #Amanda Soha as Zoey #Angelina Wahler as Gabby # # # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Lily and Talia playing a card game.) *Lily: "Okay Talia. Next card to match is...A purple diamond." *Talia: "Oh. I just saw one of those. Now where is it." *Lily: "Do you remember AJ. Oh. He said to try that one." *Talia: "Oh. Thanks AJ." (Stylee arrives through the gate with Blaze.) *Stylee: "Hi everyone." *Lily: "Hey Stylee. Haven't seen you in a while. Hi Blaze." *Stylee: "I was at my concerts. Those fans must've loved me. I guess." *Talia: "Isn't it a beautiful day. It's a sunny day for Concert Day." (Song: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day.) *Lily: (Sings)Yes. It's a perfect day for having fun. *Talia: (Sings)We'll run and play out in the sun. *All: (Sings)Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. *Lily: (Sings)Play some catch. *Stylee: (Sings)Or climb a tree. *Talia: (Sings)Or fly a kite if we catch a breeze. *Stylee: (Sings)It's a perfect day. You can do as you please. It's a fun fun sunny day. *All: (Sings)We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. *Lily: (Sings)Let's jump. *Stylee: (Sings)And sing. *Talia: (Sings)We can do anything. *All: (Sings)It's a fun fun sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun funny. A sun sun sunny. A fun fun sunny day. (Song ends.) *Stylee: "What fun." *Lily: "Wanna play ball." *All: "Okay. Yeah. Let's go get one." (Hilary arrived at the playground with Kipper and a box of decorations.) *Hilary: "Okay Kipper. Concert Day's tomorrow night and we have to get ready. This is gonna be such fun." (Song: Having Fun Song.) *Hilary: (Sings)Today is a special day. Because we're all together. We'll have the very best of time. Because we're gonna have fun. Clap your hands. Run in place. Dance a silly dance. Make a funny face. Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is we're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. (She noticed Blaze is on a table.) *Hilary: "Oh. Hi Blaze. You excited for Concert Day to come." (Right on cue, Blaze came to life.) *Blaze: "Whoa! Concert day's the best." *Hilary: "Blaze!" *Blaze: "Hi Hilary. I'm so glad to see you." *Hilary: "You too." *Blaze: (Sings)Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is... *Both: (Sings)We're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Together we're gonna have fun. (Song ends.) *Jackson: "Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Prepare to be amused." *Hilary: "Blaze! Did you just hear something." *Blaze: "It's probably one of our friends. Let's go check it out. C'mon." (They walked off to find out the noise. Jackson was wearing a magician outfit. Jordan was wearing a purple dress with a purple bow in her hair.) *Hilary: "Hey look. It's Jackson and Jordan." *Jackson: "You mean The Amazing Jackson and his assistant, Jordan." *Jordan: "And with us. The spectacular Lily." *Jackson: "We'll perform a trick that'll amaze you." *Stylee: "What trick will you be doing, Jackson." *Jackson: "Just watch." *Jordan: "We'll show you. And now, The Spectacular Lily will encounter one of our magic boxes." (Jordan lifts the box and it allows Lily to get inside.) *Lily: "Here I go!" *Jackson: "Ala-kazam. Ala-kazow. Lily will be in this box now." (Talia pops out from another box.) *Talia: "Surprise!" *Blaze: "Oh. It's only Talia." *Jackson: "We're doing magic." *Lily: "Achoo." *Hilary: "Since when did the box started to sneeze." *Lily: "Achoo." (It was only Lily sneezing.) *Lily: "Sorry about that." *Jackson: "Whoops. We're gonna have to work on that trick a little more." *Jordan: "In the meantime, we'll make AJ...Um. Glow so bright." *Jackson: "Jordan and I really need help, AJ." *Jordan: "Okay." *Jackson: "Ala-kazam. Ala-kazight. Make AJ glow so bright." (When they lifted the box. They discovered that AJ wasn't in there.) *Jackson: "Yikes." *Jordan: "Oh no. We've accidentally made AJ disappear." *All: (Worried chatter). *Hilary: "You're supposed to make him glow so bright." (Right on cue, AJ came to life from under the box near Blaze.) *AJ: "Whoa. Is this bright enough to help you see." *All: "AJ!" *AJ: "Whoa. Who turned out the lights." *Hilary: "I'll help you, AJ." *AJ: "Thanks Hilary. Are you guys doing magic." *Jackson: "Yeah. Watch this. Ala-kazam Ala-kawhere. We'll make portals appear anywhere." (A little rabbit pops out of a hat as portals appear in different places. Kipper started chasing it through the portals.) *Hilary: "Kipper, no." (Kipper got zapped by magic.) *All: (Gasping). *Jordan: "Ala-kazam Ala-kazay. Make these portals go away." (The portals disppaeared as well as the rabbit. Kipper was magically unconscious on the ground.) *Hilary: "Kipper. Oh my gosh. Are you alright." *Kipper: "I'm fine, mate." *Both: (Screaming). *Hilary: (Yelps). *Kipper: "No. Wait. Hilary, come back here, mate. Please." *AJ: "Is she gonna be okay Guys." *Jackson: "Eh. She'll get used to it. I would say." *Jordan: "Back to the drawing board." (Meanwhile, Hilary was running away from Kipper.) *Hilary: "Yikes." *Kipper: "Mate. Hold on. Wait." *Hilary: "Kipper! You can...Talk." *Kipper: "Of course I can. I haven't been able to talk since you adopted me until I got touched by magic." *Hilary: "Cool. Wait til' my friends hear all about it." (She walks off. A shadowy figure sneaked around a little and disappear. Meanwhile, Hilary explained why Kipper can talk now.) *Hilary: "And that's the reason why Kipper can talk now." *AJ: "Oh man." *Kipper: "What is it, mate." *Hilary: "Is something wrong, AJ." *AJ: "I'm kinda worried. What if Stylee finds out Kipper can talks. I mean, she'll panic about it." *Stylee: "Panic about what?" *All: (Gasping). *Hilary: "Stylee, hi." *Blaze: "Happy Concert Day!" *AJ: "How's it going." *Stylee: "I know what you mean." (As they talk to Stylee, Kipper slowly hopped over to Stylee.) *Stylee: "Uh hi Kipper." *Kipper: "G'day!" *Stylee: (Screams). *AJ: "What'd I tell ya." *Stylee: "It's a kangaroo. And she talks." *Hilary: "Whoa there, Stylee. It's alright. Kipper's only saying hello. I mean, she wouldn't hurt a thing. Go ahead and pet her." (Hilary placed Kipper on the ground. Stylee stroke her fur.) *Stylee: "You're right." *Hilary: "I'm glad you didn't feel scared anymore." *Stylee: "Anyway. Let's start working on the Concert Day preparations." (They walked off to get to work. Hilary and Stylee are practicing their song for tonight's concert.) *Stylee: "Let's try it in G." *Hilary: "Alright!" *All: (Sings)Ya know you found a friend that's real. That's true. When they hear the real music in you. (AJ heard the song and came over to the girls.) *Hilary: "Oh. Hi AJ." *AJ: "I heard you girls are practicing." *Stylee: "Of course. We're singing." *Kipper: "Singing is part for Concert Day." *AJ: "I just love a performance. Right Hilary." *Stylee: "Uh Hilary." *Kipper: "There she is." *Hilary: (Sings)Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing along my sing along song. *Blaze: "I can hear her singing." *AJ: "We'll go check on her." (Stylee and AJ raced over to the bridge with Kipper and Blaze following.) *Hilary: "Hmm. I'm trying to come up with a perfect talent for Concert Day. Something fun and exciting. Phew. This is hard work." *AJ: "Here. I'll clean you up with this." (As he spoke, he takes out a magic scarf.) *AJ: "Huh. What's this." *All: (Gasping). (AJ pulls out more magic scarves until on the other end is a bouquet of flowers.) *Stylee: "Whoa! Look at that." *Kipper: "I think Concert Day just got more magical by the minute." *Sheila: (Sings)"Nothing's better than friends. Whoo! Don't you agree and there's never been a friend(Coughs)More perfect than me." *Stylee: "Whoa! Look at that." *AJ: "It's a kangaroo." *Sheila: "Of course I'm a kangaroo(Sneezes)Achoo! I have a cold." *Hilary: "Thanks for telling us." *Sheila: (Sneezes). *All: (Gasping). (But then, nothing happened.) *Sheila: "Huh." (Just then, a flower flew off from out of nowhere and landed on the bridge.) *AJ: "Flower." *Sheila: "Oh. It's okay. You can keep it. There's a lot of flowers here." *Stylee: "Thanks. It's beautiful." *Sheila: "And. You can put it in your hair for an extra touch of glamour." (As she spoke, Sheila places the flower in Stylee's hair.) *Sheila: "Stunning." *Hilary: "Hi. I'm Hilary. And these are my friends Kipper, Blaze, AJ and..." *Sheila: (Sneezes)"Achoo!" *Stylee: "Stylee. They call me Stylee." *Sheila: "G'day. The name's Sheila." *All: "Sheila." *Kipper: "Hey. You're my cousin." *Sheila: "Of course I am." *Stylee: "So Sheila. Do you live around here." *Sheila: "I don't think so. And honestly, I don't know where I am. I just came from Australia, that's where I live. Uh lived." *AJ: "Huh. You mean the same place where Hilary first met Kipper." *Sheila: "Yes. The perfect place for a vacation. There was a wildfire and a tree fell in the path to my family so I hopped away from it fast. But then a storm came in and I was swept away in the ocean and ended up way down here and...What do you call this place." *Hilary: "Canada. Where the Canadians live." *AJ: "And we're glad you made it here for Concert Day." *Sheila: "Concert Day." *Hilary: "It's where you get to sing songs, do some great talents and so much more." *Stylee: "C'mon. You can join in on the Concert Day preparations." (They walked to the stage with Sheila following them. Sam, Sammy, Zoey and Dena had just arrived.) *Jackson: "Hey guys." *Jordan: "Oh. Who's this little kangaroo." *Hilary: "Everyone, meet Kipper's cousin, Sheila." *Lily: "Hi Sheila." *Talia: "And a very good Concert Day to you." *Sam: "Hi Sheila." *Sammy: "You must be from Australia." *Dena: "Of course she is." *Zoey: "Because she's a kangaroo." *Hilary: "Ya know what's great about Concert Day. An adventure. But first. I'll be right back. I have an adventure to go on." (Hilary dives into a magic box and came out wearing her Masked Avenger attire.) *Hilary: "Or rather, The Masked Avenger has an adventure to go on. But first. It's time I check the Magic Water." (The kids raced over to the Magic Water and Kipper gave Hilary a magic flower.) *Kipper: "Here, mate!" *Hilary: "Thanks Kipper. Happy Concert Day, Magic Water. Tell us. Is all well across Axle City." (She blows on the flower and it lands in the water.) *All: "What do you see. What does it show." (A race filled with lights is held.) *Hilary: "Ooh. A race filled with lights. I wonder what's going on there." *Blaze: "Only one way to find out. Let's Go, Guys!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Sheila: "Hey mates. The thing is. I've never been to Axle City before. I really don't know what it's like there. Besides, I'm not sure how to get there." *Hilary: "Have no fear, your Axle City Guide and Adventurous Avenger is here. Who's up for a nighttime adventure in Axle City." *Kipper: "Me!" *Hilary: "Stylee, you're coming right." *Stylee: "Uh Yeah!" *Jackson: "I wish we could but Jordan and I have to go shopping later." *Lily: "And Talia and I have to go practice for Concert Day." *Sam: "We can't either." *Sammy: "Yeah. Sam and I have to go to the Dance School later." *Dena: "And Zoey and I have to get ready for Concert Day too." *AJ: "Looks like it's just us." *Hilary: "More adventuring for us, Stylee." *Stylee: "Okay. Let's go!" *Kipper: "Bonza! This is gonna be fun!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (With a magic sparkle, Hilary, Kipper, Sheila and Stylee arrived at the racetrack. It was nighttime.) *Hilary: "Wow! It’s nighttime!" *Stylee: "How will we find Blaze and AJ in the dark." (Then they spot lights from a racetrack.) *Kipper: "Over there, mates! I see lights! Over there!" *Sheila: "Follow me, mates!" (The girls raced over and saw a racetrack.) *Hilary: "It is a racetrack. And look, Blaze and his friends are here too." *Stylee: "What say we go see them." *Hilary: "How about we go see them while we're flying." (Hilary and Stylee girled-up and pony ears, butterfly wings and a tail appears.) *Stylee: "Let's Go!" (With Kipper and Sheila hopping behind, they make it to the racetrack.) *All: (Cheering). *Gabby: "Whoo-Hoo-Hoo!" *Stylee: "You're right! Blaze and his friends are racing." (Blaze drives over a ramp.) *All: "Nice one, Blaze! Whoo! Rawr! Shoo-Whee!" (Hilary flies down.) *Hilary: "Hi guys!" *Blaze: "Oh! Hey there." *Hilary: "What's up!" *Blaze: "AJ And I are in a middle of a special night race." *Stylee: "But how can you guys race in the dark." *AJ: "With those bright lights, we can race even though it's dark out." *All: "Oh." (More racing follows.) *Starla: "Yee-Haw!" *Zeg: "Whee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!" *Darington: "Racing at night sure was a bright idea(Giggles)Get it? A bright idea." *All: (Laughing). *Blaze: "C'mon Guys! One more lap to go!" *Stripes: "Rawr! See you at the finish line." (They race more.) *Stylee: "If only our friends were here. Then they would see this race too." (Meanwhile, in Hilary's World.) (With a magic sparkle, the scene magically changes back to the playground. It was late in the afternoon. Hilary, Kipper, Stylee and Sheila came back alongside with their friends.) *Jackson: "There they are!" *Jordan: "So How was your nighttime adventure." *Hilary: "It was a blindly-brilliant bright adventure after all." *Stylee: "We helped our friend, the Light Thief get over her fear of the dark." *Jackson: "Fear of the dark." *Jordan: "What are you talking about." *Hilary: "She took the lights, because she was scared. But we all worked together and helped her get over her fear." *Stylee: "Blaze and his friends even got to race with their speedlights." *Blaze: "That's right." *Kipper: "I even learned that it's okay to be different." *Hilary: "Exactly. Stylee even designed this kangaroo attire to go kanga-riffic-ly great with this kanga-tastic adventure." *Sheila: "I even learn that when you're a cousin, always try to have a little fun." *AJ: "Speaking of fun, where is the Light Thief anyway." *Light Thief: "Beautiful." *Hilary: "I think I found her." *Lily: "These decorations are for Concert Day tonight." *Talia: "It's where you get to sing songs, do amazing talents and so much more." *Hilary: "It'll be lots of fun. You'll see." (Just then, a car horn beeps.) *AJ: "I wonder who that could be." (Jackson and Jordan peered out over the fence.) *Jackson: "Mom's here." *Jordan: "We have to go. Happy Concert Day." *All: "Bye Jackson and Jordan." (Jackson and Jordan left the playground.) (Song: I Love You.) * (Song ends.) *AJ: "Aww. We do love you." *Sheila: "Looks like it's time we get going. Happy Concert Day, mates." (Sheila hopped off in the distance.) *Hilary: "C'mon Light Thief. We'd better get ready for Concert Day too. Thanks a lot for telling us that it's okay to be scared sometimes." *AJ: "You're welcome, Hilary." *All: "Bye Guys. So long." *Kipper: "Bye, mates." *Hilary: "See you later." *Light Thief: "So long everybody. Happy Concert Day." (In a flash, the Light Thief disappeared. Kipper and Hilary raced out of the gate.) *Stylee: "Bye guys. I'll save you a spot for Concert Day. Bye." *Blaze: "Okay." *AJ: "Bye Stylee." (Stylee raced out of the gate. Blaze and AJ had turned back into dolls with their speedlights still glowing. A jar of fireflies and a little lantern stood near them. They magically wink as the episode ends.) Category:Blog posts